


自杀实验

by yuwenqingcheng



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Choking, M/M, Pain, Self-cest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng
Summary: 阅读须知：文中所提及的“朱雀院煌”指的是出现在设定集中英智的未采用人设，某种意义上英智×煌和英智×英智相同。作者采用“英智和煌拥有同样的感觉”作为本文的二次设定。本文含有以下可能令人不适的描写：强制窒息，腹部重击，以及可能存在的受伤流血描写和呕吐描写。阅读本文的行为即视为您同意以下说法：您（读者）已经成年，知道自己将在本文中看到哪些可能会引起不适的情节，您对这些情节接受度良好，阅读这些情节并不会给您带来过于不快的体验。您不会因cp或是题材原因对作者进行语言或人身攻击。作者对任何未经确认注意事项就阅读本文导致的不良后果不负责任。
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Tenshouin Eichi, tenshouin eichi/suzakuin kou
Kudos: 3





	自杀实验

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读须知：  
> 文中所提及的“朱雀院煌”指的是出现在设定集中英智的未采用人设，某种意义上英智×煌和英智×英智相同。作者采用“英智和煌拥有同样的感觉”作为本文的二次设定。  
> 本文含有以下可能令人不适的描写：强制窒息，腹部重击，以及可能存在的受伤流血描写和呕吐描写。  
> 阅读本文的行为即视为您同意以下说法：您（读者）已经成年，知道自己将在本文中看到哪些可能会引起不适的情节，您对这些情节接受度良好，阅读这些情节并不会给您带来过于不快的体验。您不会因cp或是题材原因对作者进行语言或人身攻击。  
> 作者对任何未经确认注意事项就阅读本文导致的不良后果不负责任。

英智张开拇指与中指，一手握住男孩的脖颈。  
他感到顶在指掌连接处凸起的喉结上下滚动了一下，被他压在身下的黄发少年趁着还能活动稍微晃了晃脑袋，让额前凌乱的发丝不至于遮住双眼。颈部那些主管运动的肌肉很快恢复了舒张状态，在察觉到从自己掌中传来的触感只剩脉搏跳动之后，英智在手上施加了力气，将对方颈项扣住的双指开始向着中部靠近。  
他的手指被骨骼阻拦。颈部小块的骨骼算不上多么坚韧，但英智知道自己就算两手并用也没有捏碎它的力气。那不是真正可以将眼前人置于死地的方法，真正的方法存在于他的手掌之中——他只要稍微将拇指下压，被薄薄一层皮肤包裹着的指骨根部就会抵上对方生机勃勃的颈动脉，不久后被这张漂亮脸皮和头骨裹着的大脑便开始因缺氧而受损失效。在给那有着顽强生命力的象征施加上压力的一刻，英智感到从头部传来了昏沉的胀痛感，似乎血管中被浇进了一泓热烈的铅水，要从头皮开始执行剥皮的酷刑。  
而阻止他继续执行计划的并不是令人作呕的疼痛感，而是一种更为直截了当地引起呕吐的东西。他选择用拇指指根顶住一侧的颈动脉，而食指的第二关节照顾另一侧，整只手以一种不甚雅观的扭曲姿态贴在对方的颈部，而喉结的下端恰巧被他捏在手心。喉管被直接扭曲的感觉迫使他分出一只手掩饰自己在露出呕吐欲时的失态表情，而另一只手则用于维持上半身重量，让他不至于一头栽在下面的身上。在经历过一阵异口同声的轻咳声之后英智终于再度听到对方喊出了他的名字：“英智君，还能继续的吧？”  
对他说这话的人自称为朱雀院煌，这个原本和他无法共存的个体却不知因何种错乱的安排出现在了他眼前。他不得不与之共享同一套感官，从结果上来说，这麻烦的直觉给英智杀死煌的计划增添了不小的麻烦。不过也还好，英智笑着说，假如真的失手杀掉就糟了，虽然后果并不是由他来承担。  
不过英智的确需要一套能更高效地夺走眼前这个人生命的方法——即使这并不是他的目的，他需要的只是濒死时刻的体验。在再一次弯下腰扣住那人咽喉之前，英智打算先用自己本人的身体做做实验——他试图用虎口压迫气管，寻找一个能使自己的呼吸变得最为困难的位置与压力角。  
英智或许会觉得这样便捷一些，但煌倒是不这么认为。毕竟无论他们中的谁受到肉体上的伤害，两人的意识中都会因痛苦而折射出同样的火花。自己多承受一些创伤倒也没什么，但让名为天祥院英智的个体受伤可不是他们两个的本来意愿。煌想要对英智伸出双手，但坐在他身上的英智让他根本抬不起上半身来，能触碰到的只有英智在他身体两侧分开的双膝。他察觉到肺内被冷空气填满，这些气息还没来得及被暖热就离开身体，下一秒同样的寒意再度袭来。空空如也的胸腔被灌注一半后他赖以生存的氧气就戛然而止，英智一边努力与外界争抢最后的一丝气流，一边加重了手上的力度。他并没有维持这个姿势太长时间，仅仅确认过自己无法呼吸就收回了手，假如现在就割开他的动脉，喷出的血也会是明艳得有些接近粉色的鲜红。英智并没打算把窒息的方法用在“自己”身上，他俯下身，惯用的左手再次贴上朱雀院煌的颈部。  
尽管喉结以下的部位更方便施力，但英智这次选择了更靠近下颌的部位。只要向斜上方施加压力，气体进出的通道就会被堵个严严实实，就算是这具被痼疾沉疴困扰多年的病体也能轻松给人带来濒死的体验。为了能借助重力给对方的喉咙施压，英智调整了一下坐姿，在确认自己的手掌已经抵达正确的位置之后开始把身体重心向前送去。过重的负担让手臂肌肉颤抖着，英智勉强忍耐着不算太强烈的呕吐冲动，同时自己也屏住呼吸期待着那一刻的到来。  
呼吸声停住的那一刻，英智意识到自己的心跳变得响亮起来。不光是心跳，全身的血管都在因搏动而发出如雷的轰鸣，就像身体各处都赘生着小小的心脏，而最剧烈的跳动来自没有被坚硬骨架包络的腹内。密集的鼓点本来就存在于他的体内，只是这种声音一直以来都被其它更为剧烈的波动掩盖，只有这时才能让他听个真切。血液中的氧气含量确实下降了，心脏拼命收缩着将血液泵至肢体各处，同时也增大了对氧气的消耗。填满胸腔的不快让英智明白了氧气对自己的必要性，但他手上的力气并没有减少一丝一毫。他还不能松手，直到现在还不是时候。  
两个个体中的一个呼吸到了新鲜空气，这让他们共同体会着的双重的不适减轻了一半还多。英智有些不体面地大口喘息着，他没必要在自己面前维持斯文，甚至来不及咽下的口水从嘴唇拉出一丝银线，和冷汗一起滴落在被他压在身下的煌脸上。英智知道自己现在看起来狼狈极了，比起煌来更难打理的柔软金发一片凌乱，有几绺被汗水随意沾在了脸上，掩盖住了泛红的眼眶。他整张脸都在发烫，甚至连眼白都染上了血色，激素随着血液流动在他体内被高速输运着，一方面是因为他体验到死亡的威胁即将逼近，另一方面则是那个施加死亡威胁的就是他本人。  
不，还不够。他需要更为真实的濒死体验才行。在那之前他会拼命和本能斗争，直到确确实实的求生欲望迫使他松开手，中止这场无法由他独自完成的自杀行为。在那之后，他的身体绝对会记住这种一生中难以体验多次的痛苦，此后只要这种不快未能出现，那他就不须为了满足容易滋生的求生欲而付出多余的代价。那种痛苦绝对不能从他人的教导得来，只有他亲自去探求才可以。  
英智感觉自己的上半身沉重了起来，但手指却变得绵软了，骨骼和关节因重压而互相敲击摩擦传出令人毛骨悚然的吱吱声。但英智知道他现在健康得很，这具难得能正常行动的身体正处于千载难逢的最佳状态，而席卷他身体的这种痛楚来自于和他感官相连的煌。虽然感受着同样的痛苦，但即使是英智的身体也比现在的煌有力得多，而且，为了克制煌可能的抵抗，英智再一次改变了自己压在煌身上的姿势，用双膝顶住了身下人不算多厚实的腹部。持续被击打一样的痛感让英智也绷紧了身体，他将全部的精神集中在手中，左手压迫喉咙，右手则搭在左手背上施以助力，以此来转移自己的注意力。  
煌的情况比起英智好不到哪里去，不，不如说是更糟才对。他张着有些干裂的嘴唇，努力想要让气体通过喉管被挤压而成的一丝狭缝，但就连唯一的一点希望也被英智狠狠堵住。他知道英智这样做的目的，也答应了英智陪他进行这个近似自杀的实验，因此他拼命忍耐着将英智一把推开的冲动。他只能狠命攥紧了双拳，微长的指甲陷入掌心，几乎要因不能承受过大的力量而断裂脱落。  
英智的身体并不算重，但再怎么说这也是一个人的分量，膝盖隔着薄薄的一层肌肉和皮下脂肪压迫腹腔的感觉让煌怀疑自己的某些器官是否会因此碎裂。他指不出自己正在疼痛的器官的名字，只能知道个大概位置，但颈部和腹内双重的压迫感化为了森然怖意，他甚至听到自己的牙齿彼此敲击发出的声音。他从手指末端开始失去了感知温度的能力，触手可及的只有一片冷意，指尖因为用力而泛着青白色泽。再这样下去，胃壁说不定会破碎，一部分消化液则会从裂口处流出浇至其它不耐受酸性的器官，剩下的则顺着食道反流。令人毛骨悚然的恐惧感迫使连接脖子与下巴的肌肉收缩着，与英智施加压力的那只手相对抗，过度的体力消耗让英智感觉自己的意识也开始模糊起来。将他们二人的处境粘合在一起的是剧烈的喘息声，英智的胸膛上下起伏着，衬衫扣子不知道什么时候开了一颗，露出了因亢奋而泛起浅红的肌肤。英智的身体本不需要过量的氧气供应，但他依然下意识重复着呼吸的动作，温热气息喷洒在脸上的触感让煌也不得不更加卖力地去克服反抗英智的冲动了。  
而对于英智来说，更为可怖的事情才刚刚开始——这么久过去，缺氧反应在煌身上进一步加重了。察觉到危机信号，本能促使他摄入更多的氧气，但无论呼吸多少次新鲜空气，体内的干渴感都不会得到半分纾解。饿鬼道的惨状也不过如此，而对于他来说，在悲鸣的可不只是消化系统，还有浑身上下每一根血管，甚至每一个活细胞。从血管内壁透来的饥渴似乎像是要把他反过来包裹在其中，喉咙中传来什么在蠕动的感觉，诱导他伸手切开自己的气管。尽管这样做也只是无用功，吸入肺内的空气似乎完全不起作用，在每个鼓起的肺泡里凝结成了坚实的一团，天祥院英智整个人漂浮在泡沫塑料的海洋里。他不由自主地拼命干咳着想排出体内的异物，身体因此而无规律地剧烈颤抖，嘴巴和鼻腔里满是挥之不去的血腥味道。  
这种在拼命呼吸中缺氧的诡异感觉比单纯的窒息还要痛苦上不少，但此时的煌也已经快要忘了他们做这件事的目的，双手缓缓搭上英智青筋凸现的手腕。然而他能做的却只有把手指搭上去而已，无论是负责运动还是负责感知的末梢神经都进入了安眠状态，要不是从英智手背上传来的冰冷触感，煌甚至不知道自己碰到了英智的手。最后罢工的是面神经，脸上被什么带着凉意的东西敲击着，这是来自朱雀院煌的触感。他看到英智整个人趴跪在他身上，漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛触手可及，里面盈满的泪水正一颗一颗随着身体摇晃的节奏而滚落。金色的发梢摩擦着他的脸颊，比起痛感来，轻微的痒意更能让煌勉强抓住最后的一丝神志。那美丽而柔软的金色羽翼覆上了他的半张脸，英智倒在煌的颈侧，负荷过重的肌肉即使停止了工作也依然在轻轻跳动。英智甚至没有把手从煌的脖子上移开的力气，不过好在他也没办法继续施加力量了，这倒是让煌愣了一会才想起来如何呼吸。第一口空气经过喉咙的时候他体会到了鲜明的痛感，这让他捂住嘴剧烈地咳嗽起来，他甚至怀疑气管内部是否已经破损流血。  
过于激烈的心跳声让英智意识到自己大概是失败了。那远不是他的极限，或许他只要再向手指多施加一分力气，就能在通往死亡的旅途上前进一个台阶。但他的状况不容许他立刻进行第二次实验了，就算真正缺氧的不是他的这具身体，但过度的体力消耗和情绪波动对他来说也是难以承受的。就连过度失态也可以被原谅的时间已经过去，他该爬起来稍微整理整理自己的仪容了，尽管他的肢体已经没有多少余裕去对抗重力。他勉强坐起身来，发现自己也不是完全累到一点也动不了，至少自己胯下的性器还精神满满地挺立着。  
放在一开始还能用不小心蹭到了来解释，但他中途为了施力更方便而改变了姿势，曾经好用的借口不复成立。不过至少他收获了一个结论，学生会长大概是会因为缺氧而勃起的体质。更何况高浓度的激素此时依然残留在他体内，原本用于杀死自己的执念忽然没了释放出口，从未有过的强烈冲动让他意识到自己必须做点什么才行。他无需因在这种情况下产生性冲动而感到尴尬，就连他剧烈的喘息声也被分贝更高的声音盖住，而在他恢复一开始的坐姿之后，顶在他双腿间某个东西的热度也越来越明显了。隔着深色的校服裤子，英智隐约能看清被高高顶起的布料顶端有着明显的湿痕。  
英智伸出一根手指，轻轻蹭了蹭那块有着水迹的部位。濡湿的布料带着黏液和敏感的肌肤相互摩擦，英智情不自禁喊出声来，意料之外的快感过于难以抵御，而通过触碰另一个人的躯体而直接取得生理上的欢愉是远远超出他常识的事情。天祥院英智体会过的疼痛和不悦远比快乐要多，就算他现在决定去爱抚煌的身体，也是在他们共同经历过一次濒死体验之后。光是要把拉链拉开就费了一番工夫，英智咬住嘴唇以免自己发出过于甜蜜的喘息声，然后取出了煌的阴茎。那根肉棒和英智自己的别无二致，只是整个柱身上都沾满了从顶端溢出的透明黏液，露出了一幅色厉内荏的可怜样子。  
英智的手指还有些麻木，他害怕自己难以控制握住肉棒的力度，只能一根一根地将手指缓缓贴在上面。湿润的皮肤被冰冷的手指摩擦，凉意带来的刺激感让英智浑身颤抖着，但他还是变本加厉地折磨着密布的神经末梢。他用拇指和中指轻轻环住肉棒，而食指则在不断溢出液体的小孔边缘打着转，时不时用指腹轻轻摩擦。  
只要他们中任意一个人达到高潮，那这件事就可以简单地结束，不过煌可不这么想。被拷问一般强烈的快感袭击着，他努力撑起了上半身，切换成和英智面对面的姿势。随后，他也伸手到了英智的双腿之间，隔着裤子揉弄着在他手中逐渐膨胀起来的物体。  
两名男性互相用手抚慰着对方的生殖器官，这样的场景有些滑稽却又无比自然，英智愣了愣才能理解到底发生了什么。他无法再控制自己的声音，只能将自己喘息的音调拼命压低，以掩盖某些时候会突然从喉咙里闯出的尖叫。虽然没有亲身上场的必要，但他的状况还没差到必须禁欲的程度，稍微去个一两次应该也没问题。于是英智默许煌解开了他的衣服，然后将两根肉棒贴在一起。  
只是一人份的感受就足以让他舒服到有些失神了，双份的快感叠加在一起，感官的强烈冲击让他无暇再去优哉游哉地旁观这一幕。不光是来自感官，而是自己的身体正在被他人触碰这一事实，只要低下头就能看到煌修长的手指正在耐心地给两个人同时施与快感，指甲被修剪得整整齐齐的指尖从阴囊朝着龟头的方向缓缓划去，手心擦过英智的手掌根部。光是手和手的触碰就足以令人脸红心跳了，在察觉到英智开始有些心跳过速的同时，煌恶趣味地用自己的嘴唇堵住了英智的嘴唇。  
氧气的重要来源被切断，英智算是能部分体验到真正的缺氧感觉了。他身上出了一层薄汗，原本干净硬挺的制服衬衫也被湿透了大半，透过浅色的织物可以看到肌肤的色泽。他一时还没意识到要如何切换呼吸的方式，于是只能拼命地从对方口中争夺氧气，以一种近乎发疯的热情吸吮着和他相贴的唇瓣。原本有些发干的嘴唇被唾液再次濡湿，甚至连原本因干燥而开裂的伤口都开始发痒。  
渐渐习惯这种感觉之后——指的是接吻，英智试图用舌尖描绘着煌的口腔内部。他再次用手搭上煌的颈侧，手指触碰着那些因为他的暴力而还在疼痛的痕迹，然后这只手轻轻拥抱住了煌，以此确定亲吻时两人的相对位置。一边像这样减少着对方的氧气摄入，一边通过这种方式增大氧气的消耗，这种事比起任何与性有关的词汇来说更像又一场强制窒息的体验。本应由接吻带来的愉悦感未能战胜恐怖，近在咫尺的那张脸不是镜子，没有完全一致的脸，也没有冰冷坚硬的触感作为回应。他们只能明确地得知，自己眼前的就是自己。人类擅长用口唇宣泄情感，他们借着唇舌贴合的感触来确认对方的存在，但声音无法发出，氧气难以摄取，只能狼狈地把牙齿也用上一并投入到这场超越常识的性爱之中。一旦难以用喉咙表达的感情达到极点，恰到好处的痛感也将会变为难以戒断的甜蜜毒药随着唾液而在口腔中交换，只要牙齿稍一用力，唇瓣上刚愈合出一层薄膜的小伤口便会再度开裂，露出更为敏感的内里来，不知是组织液还是鲜血的液体从中溢出敲打着舌尖。  
煌是英智，也不是英智。虽然他们的目的完全一致，但煌并不想就这样完全被操纵然后沦为感官的俘虏，正相反，他要面前的男孩至少也得付出一点代价才行。他笨拙地试着将空气从鼻尖吸入，因此他的胸膛不正常地起伏着，呼吸时断时续，与此同时，他和英智争相触碰着两人的生殖器官。最终他们达成了合作，煌负责照顾根部，而英智则用掌心和掌根去摩擦敏感的顶端。粘稠的汁液早就流得哪里都是，填满了两人之间任何凹凸不平的间隙，就像承载着触感的附肢。  
英智倒是自认为擅长忍耐肉体的苦痛，快感也是一样，光是双倍的快感还不足以把他整个击垮，真正冲击着他最后防线的则是在他脑海中不断加深的认知：他正在通过以主动取悦对方的方式来获取快乐，不，不如说对方的快乐就是他的快乐本身。两根肉棒的顶端贴在一起，被英智的手指花了不少力气紧紧握住彼此摩擦，发出了极为下流的咕吱咕吱声，而这些声音来不及传到他耳边就被互相吮吸对方唇舌的声音盖住。生存的本能让他使用最后一丝力气绷紧身体，大腿内侧的肌肉也拼命收缩着，膝盖夹紧了煌的腰侧。  
好在英智最后还是给自己留下了一些面子。或者说，他们那个时候都狼狈不堪，比起对方来说更为在意自己的失态，而煌则是两人中更为失态的那个。在体验到一阵绝顶的快感之后英智意识到自己的性欲并没有得到完全的纾解，而沾满他手掌的白浊也显然不是来自于他本身。大概是在更早的时候就有了反应，也通过某些途径在被虐的过程中积累下了一定快感，煌比英智似乎更早些得到了满足。尽管另一个意识还在被贪婪的欲念支配，但煌意识到自己大概没有力气去完成那些了，他打算连同接吻都一起停止，于是缓缓将舌头从英智的口腔中抽出。不过英智可没打算让煌就这么结束，现在可是他的主场了。他对自己的身体一清二楚，想要重新让煌硬起来的话，他应该由轻到重慢慢耐心引导才对，但他并不打算这样做，而是直接给了射精之后过于敏感的肉棒强烈到过量的刺激，连同他自己的份一起。  
当然，英智也花了不少时间才让自己从那次虚假射精中的余韵缓解过来，他连维持身体平衡都顾不上，整个人脸对脸地压在了煌的身上。他要继续此前的那个亲吻，但是，在失去了对方的舌头作为支撑之后，他只能用嘴唇徒劳地在对方的脸上探索着，被唾液浸得湿透红肿的唇瓣在煌脸上蹭出晶亮的水痕。不过，假如此刻他们还在舌吻的话，那么无论是谁的舌头都会差点被英智一口咬断吧：他此时正在无规律地喘息着，并拼命克制着过分的快感迫使他发出的哭叫一般的声音。  
直到英智彻底无力地倒在了煌的肩头，这场简直可以用酷刑来称呼的性行为才迎来了终结。隔着衣服，煌能感受到英智眼中溢出了什么温热的液体，而他自己也没好到哪里去，整张脸都被泪水唾液和汗珠弄得狼狈不堪。他刚被英智拉着强制高潮了一次，整个下半身都使不上力气，他险些以为自己是失禁了。英智并没有改变姿势的打算，他只是将自己的手稍微从双腿间移开一些，指尖滴落下的精液在他的裤子上留下难堪的湿痕。不光是双腿之间，连校服衬衫的下半部分都湿透了，挂在腰上的皮带贴着肌肤的那一侧也沾满了汗水。煌知道英智大概是要把善后工作都拜托给他了，于是他只能在迷幻而又朦胧的快感侵袭下强行找回一丝理智，用还在发抖的双手用力将英智抱起，然后再付出百倍的努力稍稍直起腰来，将那具几乎没什么重量的身体平放在一边。按理来说是英智对他施暴并强奸了他而不是他强奸了英智，但他能确切地感受到由心跳过速而产生的恐慌感，除此之外他再也无法从对方那里多感受到什么东西——此时英智的五感都还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，在以两败俱伤的方式宣告胜利后他连本能似乎都认定了自己可以就此死去，只是血流的颜色还短暂地充斥在他的体表。  
于是他再一次亲吻英智，在朱雀院煌恢复体力之前，他还有足够的时间来继续这个吻。英智已经习惯了自己奄奄一息的样子，他清楚地知道自己还远远没有达到极限，只是不值得任何人为他动容的程度而已。他就是为了摸清死亡的边沿才出现在这里的。皇帝陛下只是进行了一场过于激烈的自慰而已，并没有任何安全隐患，他甚至能从对方那边传来的感受意识到自己看起来过于可怜的样子有多么滑稽了。他毫不犹豫地接下了这个吻，然后按照自己原本的计划，在牙齿上下了点力气，然后他尝到了血液那和甘美芬芳毫不相干的味道。


End file.
